


Scared. - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, werewolf!arthur morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Request: Could I please request a werewolf!Arthur/ m!reader oneshot with some angst but plenty of fluffSummary: Arthur goes off into the woods suddenly one night and you try to track him down, only to be met with one of the scariest things you’ve laid eyes on





	Scared. - One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 19 February

It was a normal night in the woods for you and Arthur. You were asleep on his chest when you felt him move underneath you. He tried to gently move you off of him but you still woke up. He moved quietly to the edge of the tent when you sat up, rubbing your eyes.

“Where you goin’,” you asked, eyes barely open.

“I’ll be back soon, don’t worry about it,” he said back, sounding a bit frantic.

“Arthur, what’s going on? I’ll come with you.”

“No, I’ve gotta do this alone.”

“Don’t be like that. I’ll help you, just tell me what’s going on.”

“I said no,” he said firmly, “Do not follow me. It’s not safe for you to be near me right now, just let me go.”

“What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t have time for this right now,” he said sounding frazzled, “I’ll explain later but right now I need to go.”

You bit your lip out of anger, “Fine.”

He practically ran away from the campsite and out towards the woods. You wanted to tail him but you were far too tired. You went to sleep angry, clutching at the warm spot he used to occupy and missing the feeling of him with you. Why the hell was he doing this? What’s going on?

You barely slept, waking up every time you thought you had fallen asleep. The sun wasn’t quite ready to rise when you gave up and Arthur was still nowhere to be seen. You begrudgingly got up and tugged your boots on. You rubbed your eyes and got your balance and grabbed for your gun belt, strapping it around your waist. You pulled out your revolver and checked it, only to find the damn thing empty.

You let out an angry sigh, Arthur always kept the spare bullets in his bag. At the very least, you had your hunting knife and a few spare throwing knives in case of emergency. Your eyes were thankfully adjusted to the dark and you could still make out Arthur’s trail in the grass. Clearly, you hadn’t been asleep more than a few hours

You set out on the track, following the cracked branches and footprints in the soft mud. Things seemed fine until you noticed a different set of footprints. They looked like they belonged to a wolf, but they were far bigger, and wolves never came this far south, but it was still too small to belong to a bear.

Your stomach dropped as you saw tattered bits of Arthur’s blue shirt on the ground. You began to panic, scratch marks lined the trees and panic properly set in when you found a half-devoured pronghorn carcass.

You continued to follow the trail, your knife drawn and your steps quiet. After a good bit of tracking, you came upon it, the biggest wolf you had ever seen. It didn’t even look real. You stepped back in fear, your eyes going wide and your hands beginning to shake. You looked around and there was still no sight of Arthur. You wanted to turn on your heels and sprint away but you froze. You willed your body to take a small step back and - crack

I stick broke underneath your foot and the beast quickly turned to you. It stood for a moment, challenging you before you forced yourself to run. You ran as fast as you possibly could, the giant animal still hot on your tail. You soon had no other choice but to climb up a tree. You climbed up about 10 feet off the ground, looking down at the monster still chasing you.

“Arthur,” you cried out desperately, tears streaming down your face. “Arthur!”

You looked to the east and saw the sun begin to come over the horizon. You continued to cry out desperately to your partner but to no avail, there was no trace of him, and you were left stranded in this tree.

You took out one of your throwing knives, only to knock the pack loose and the other two falling out to the ground. You only had one chance to get this right and who knows if a single knife would be able to take this beast down. Your hands shook as you tried to line up your shot. You threw it as hard as you could.

The wolf moved and you missed its most sensitive spot but you managed to knick its paw. It wouldn’t be enough to take it down by any chance, but maybe it would be enough to scare him off.

The wolf jumped down with a yelp of pain and began knawing on the bleeding paw. The sun continued to rise, casting light through the tries and giving you a better look at the animal.

“Arthur,” you cried out again, “Arthur, please!”

The beast looked toward the sun, and even though your tear-clouded eyes, you could see something change in its demeanor. You wouldn’t have believed it if you hadn’t seen it with your own two eyes, but the growls of the wolf soon turned to something far more human.

The fur soon lightened from the dark grey to a peachy tone and the claws turned to hands. You wiped your eyes, shock setting in as you watched the creature go from beast to man. The naked body lay before you, hand bleeding where you had knicked the paw and the body covered in bruises and other cuts.

You came down from your spot on the tree, hunting knife drawn as you approached the figure. You looked at his hair and- no, it couldn’t be.

He began to move, looking up and turning to you, his eyes going wide as he saw the fear in yours, “Y/N, I-”

You backed away from him, tears falling from your eyes again as you clutched your knife. You backed into a tree before sinking down into the fetal position, clutching your knees to your chest as you took in the sight before you.

He got up, clutching his hand in pain, “Y/N, I told you not to follow me.”

“What the hell just happened,” you asked through sobs, “What the fuck was that, Arthur?”

“I promise I was going to tell you but tonight, I just couldn’t find the right time.”

“You tried to attack me, Arthur, and you were in the body of a wolf,” you said back, your voice shaky as you continued to cry.

“I-,” he started, his voice shaky as you saw his eyes glaze over, “I can’t control it.”

“How does that even happen?”

“I don’t know,” he said back, sounding desperate to find an excuse. “It’s happened to me forever. Please believe I’d never try to hurt y-Ahh,” he yelled out in pain.

He dropped to his knees, clutching at his torso with one hand.

“What’s happening,” you asked frantically.

“I-it hurts,” he stuttered out.

You wanted to come and help him but the fear was still intensely present. You forced yourself over to him, lending a hand up. You took your overshirt off, tying it around his waist to cover him up.

“I need you to explain things to me,” you said as you calmed down. “Right now, we’ll walk back to the fire, but I need to know what just happened.”

He nodded as he grimaced, slinging an arm around your shoulders as you helped him on the walk back to your little campsite. It wasn’t a particularly long walk but it sure did feel like one. You arrived back to your little campsite and helped him get some old clothes on. He sat with his back against a tree and you sat across the fire from him, still distant.

“What happened? The changes, they-” you said, unable to properly collect your words.

“It’s hard to explain,” he nodded, “It’s happened to me since I was a boy. It’s like I’m blackout drunk when I’m in that state, I don’t know what’s going on around me and I feel like I’m not in control.”

“I still don’t understand,” you said honestly.

“I don’t either,” he replied, a distressed look on his face, “When I saw you scared of me back there, I just about lost it. I could never hurt you, I don’t want to hurt you, I could never hurt you,” he continued, his pace speeding up as his voice cracked. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Arthur I was so scared,” you said as tears returned to your eyes once again.

He started to crawl over to you but he hesitated, “Can I touch you?”

You only nodded before he wrapped his arms around you and brought you to press against his chest. You sobbed into him, “I thought you were gone. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t like this, but I need you, Arthur.”

“I’m so sorry,” he spoke, his voice low but still shaky, “I’m so god damn sorry. My sweet boy…”

He held you in his arms for a good while, neither of you speaking, but just keeping one another close. You began to calm down as he pressed his face to the top of your head, letting it rest there.

“I’m gonna figure this out,” he whispered, “I cannot let this happen again.”

You nodded and looked up at him, “We’re gonna figure this out.”

He gave you a sad smile before wiping your tears away. He pressed a kiss to your forehead before pulling you into another tight hug, “Never again, darlin’, never again.’

You pulled away after a little while, “Your hand, can I patch that up for you?”

“You’re really asking to patch me up right now,” he asked sounding amused. “You are a different breed, you know that?”

“Are you really gonna make a comment about a ‘different breed,’ Mr. Morgan?”

“Fair point,” he chuckled.

You wrapped his hand up with some spare cloth, making sure he was cleaned up with some alcohol. He had a look of guilt in his eyes as you tended to him.

“I still don’t quite get what’s going on here,” you said as you looked up at him, “But it don’t make me love you any less, you know that right?”

“You’re too good for me,” he shook his head, “I want you to know how much that means to me.”

“We’re gonna be okay,” you said earnestly.

He gave you another small smile before placing a gentle hand on your jaw. He brought his lips to yours and kissed you sweetly for a moment. “Lay down on your belly,” you directed.

“What for?”

“You said you were sore,” you shrugged.

He did as he was told, resting his head on his folded arms. You straddled his rear, making him let out a light chuckle before you massaged his back. You rubbed at the tense muscles and traced over the dark marks, bruises outlines his major joints.

You felt him ease under your touch and after a good while, he moved, taking you down off of his back and making you let out a little yelp. He was on top of you, looking down at you with a groggy smile before pecking you once more. “Can we take a nap?”

“Please,” was all you let out before he got off of you and crawled into your tent.

He opened his arms and you settled with him, tucking one of your arms into your chest and wrapping the other one over his torso. With your head on his shoulder, he stroked mindless little patterns into your back and before you knew it, you were passed out. It had been a long few hours and it wasn’t even 7 a.m. yet. You were going to work through this, you didn’t quite know how yet, but somehow, you’ll manage.


End file.
